Change
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: Chris had never seen this side of his Captain before, and he never wanted to see it again. Pure Fluff, {Unintentional Uke!Wesker} Wesker x Chris. !One-Shot!


**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! One Shot! Wesker x Chris Yaoi! slight ooc-ness {Unintentional and I appologize in advance.} -Also hint uke!Wesker, again totally unintentional.. ;D Enjoy!**

Chris Redfield was the only one who could do this to him. Standing alone, as emotions flooded through him, leaving him feeling raw and out of place. It wasn't supposed to be like this, it wasn't supposed to end in fighting, it wasn't supposed to end at all. Anger and grief flooded Wesker's better judgement, he was so afriad to lose him, and began pointing an accusating finger at an innocent man. He never meant for it to end the way it did, the screaming, the fighting, the break up. Chris slammed the door, leaving the blondes apartment. Albert Wesker, for the first time ever, felt unsure of his actions, he felt _ashamed _of them.

His arms shaking violently, clenching his fists tightly, his knuckles turning white from the strength. Hanging his head, he moved his clenched fists to his eyes, a few loose strands of his golden hair fell lifelessly onto his forehead. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure how to react, he wanted to be furious, he wanted to stop caring and find a new lover, he wanted to scream and break things, wanted to watch something crumble in his grip. But something else in him, something he'd never done before took over his senses, and he could feel it rack through his very being until he couldn't control it anymore. A soft sob escaped his throat, all of his will-power couldn't control the unfermillar emotion, and keep it buried. Yet as the first whimper escaped his throat, he couldn't keep the rest of it down, he coudn't contain the aching he felt, the tears that never escaped him once, fell down his flawless face for the first time in his life.

Standing in his living room, he broke down. The feeling of the world weighed heavily on his shoulders, bringing the S.T.A.R.S Captian to his knees. Trying desperately to wipe away the warm liquid from his face, trying to avoid all the pain he felt, the hallow emptiness that was devouring him. He just wanted to forget. A heavy sob escaped his lips, he felt disgusted with himself, tears over someone who didn't deserve them, who didn't deserve anything but what was to come for him, exile and death. Wesker's palms were planted roughly on his face hiding the pain, hiding his shame. Chris was going to pay dearly for this.

_Christopher... _Wesker didn't want to think of the mans name. His shoulders shaking violently as he continued to weep, he felt childish. Sniffing, he rubbed his knuckles against his eyes. Crying won't change a thing, human emotions.. they made him sick. He couldn't stand them, but yet they were there, coarsing through his very being. His arms dropped limply to his sides, his head still hung low, more of his hair had fallen out-of-place. He probably looked a mess, a disgusting mess. Standing on his feet, he felt weak, worse than before, still trying to contain his tears and childish whimpers. He hated this, he wanted to take control of his emotions again. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, he was going to be in charge of his emotions one way or another.

After a few minutes, he was finally able to calm down, mostly anyways. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes once again, walking into his kitchen area to get a glass of water. The liquid from the faucet cooled his hand through the clear glass cup, turning the knob he shut it off. Bringing the glass to his lips before taking a sip. For some reason it tasted bitter, like his mood. He set down the glass out of disgust, Thoughts going a million miles an hour, he couldn't consentrate, he couldn't think straight, nothing seemed right, nothing looked right. His lower lip quivered without his consent, he bit it in order to keep himself in check, he wasn't sure how long he was going to last like this.

Chris Redfield sat in his car, having forgot his keys at Weskers. There wasn't a single chance in hell that he was going back, not a _fucking _chance. He felt so furious, he wanted to break something, or more specifically _someone._ Wesker _dared _accuse himself of cheating! Out of the both of them he was more faithful to their relationship than Wesker _ever _was! He was far more devoted to the other than the blonde ever was to him. No, Wesker never cheated on him, but he sure as hell didn't try very hard to keep the two of them together, Chris wondered if the male even wanted to be with him in the first place. Why bother staying if the other didn't even care? What was the point? The heartless fucking bastard..

Slamming his hands roughly on the steering wheel, he tried to control his actions, this wasn't the place to attack your car. People would stare, that's the last thing he wanted at the moment. Looking outside his window, Chris watched as the snow fell to the ground, covering the earth in a soft white blanket, The flakes fell slowly and carefree to the earth, a soft wind carrying the delicate crystals away. The sky was covered in a dark cloud, cars drove by on the road in front of him, paying no mind to the world around them. Wesker had told him many times that ignorace was bliss, yet how could that be so? He shook his head, he didn't want to think about him right now.

He debated whether or not he could walk home, shaking his head, it's too cold out and he lived so far away. He wasn't wearing his coat either, forgetting it at home when he came to see his beloved boyfriend. He didn't own a cell phone, so he couldn't exsactly call someone to come an pick him up, and he _wasn't _going to sit in his car all day. Sighing, he knew he didn't have much of a choice, he could face Wesker, what was he going to do? The worst the man could do now was kill him. Shrugging, he stepped out of his car. Making his way back inside of the apartment building, he began to feel anxious, as he climbed the stair case closer to the infamous blondes apartment. It took a minute before he was finally on his floor, he could feel his palms get slightly sweaty, as he hesitantly made his way to the mans door.

Reaching his hand out, he placed it on the cold knob before turning it. Pushing it open, he looked inside. He didn't see Wesker. Stepping in fully he closed the door behind him, _The ass-hole probably went to bed. _he thought sneering, rolling his eyes he walked into the kitchen where his keys sat, untouched. When he reached out and grabbed them, his foot slipped slighty. Raising an eyebrow his eyes darted downward, there was broken glass under his feet, lifting them away haistily, water surrounding the area. _What the hell.. _He couldn't recall there being any broken glass when they fought.

Turning around, he saw that the rest of the apartment wasn't in any better shape. How he missed it when he walked in, he wasn't sure. Paper's were scattered across the carpet, Weskers armchair was flipped sideways, and the coffee table was split. His attention averted away from the mess, when he heard a soft noice come from the other room.

Chris's ears perked at the near silent sound, his head turning away from the scene and towards the bedroom door at the end of the hall. The wooden door was slightly ajar, and caught the brunettes attention. Forgetting his anger, he stepped forward, away from the mess and hesitantly made his way towards the room, stepping over paper clutters, and books alike. Reaching the door, he slowly pushed it open, it silently moved with zero resistance opening the entrance for the marks-man to enter. Chris walked in slowly, his eyes landing on the blonde heep on the floor, legs pressed against his body, arms wrapped around the exstentions tightly with his head buried inbetween. The infamous blonde was leaning against the edge of his bed, shoulders shaking violently, a soft whimper escaping his throat, it was quiet, but the brunette heard it none the less.

Chris could feel his heart stop in his chest, as if a knife peirced it before being twisted in slow agonizing circles. Sudden sadness washed over him, his anger fading completely. Another whimper escaped the blonde's throat, Chris wanted to break down right there, he couldn't take it. Chris hated hurting peoples feelings, he hated being the bad guy, and despised it when he was the cause of someone else's pain. It wasn't in his nature to be heartless, after his parents died, and he became the parent figure for Claire, he lived through her own sadness and torment, his own as well. He never wanted to cause someone such agony, he sure as hell didn't want anybody to cry because of him. Frowing, he sighed before walking over to the blonde.

Wesker noticed instantly that someone was in the room with him, his head shot up when he heard footsteps. Chris noticed the expression change on Wesker's face, he saw the man's red eyes for a moment, before the blonde quickly stood up and dried his eyes as if he wasn't an emotional wreck. The shorter male was about to explain, but Chris raised his hands, he didn't care. Walking closer he saw Wesker's lower lip quiver before the blondes eyes lowered themselves to the floor. He looked ready to break again, Chris grabbed him, sitting on the bed, Wesker clung to the brunettes neck, sitting on his lap, he couldn't control the wave that hit him. His thin body racked violently as a perticular hard sob burst through his lips. Buring his face in the crook of the brunettes neck. Chris wrapped his arms tightly around the mans middle, he felt like such a bastard. He'd never seen Wesker cry before, and he never wanted to see it again, his heart aching. What had he done?

_"I'm sorry..."_ It was so soft, that Chris almost didn't catch it, but it still made it to his ears. Now he felt like a total dick, He didn't have any idea that it would effect the male so much, he didn't know he even cared. "It's okay.." Chris whispered back, "I understand, you don't have to apologize to me.." His words were soft and understanding, _"I'm so sorry.." _

"Hey.." Chris forced Wesker to look at him, pulling him away from his neck. "It's okay." Chris smiled softly, "It's not your fault."

Wesker said nothing, wiping away at his tears. Chris leaned forward, planting a kiss on the blondes wet cheek, before his tongue darted out. Licking away the tears, a weak chuckle escaped Wekser's throat. Chris couldn't help but smile, landing another kiss, but this time on the blondes mouth. It wasn't sensual, not hungry, but reassuring and sweet. Breaking off the kiss, they leaned their foreheads together, unruly dark brunette hair entertwining with messy blonde strands. They didn't care, they just wanted to hold one another, to just sit there and pretend that nothing else exsisted.

"You look like shit." Chris muttered, Wesker couldn't hold back his chuckle.

"You look like something I'd pull out of the gutter." Chris faked an offended gasp, before they both doubled over in laughter.

"I'm sorry," Chris murmered, smiling. He raised his hand to Wesker's moist cheek, wiping away the liquid with the swipe of his thumb. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Me to." Wesker hummed, leaning into the touch.

Chris held him there, thinking to himself, he never felt so wrong in his life about the man. He normally had a cold emotionless exterior, never showing his emotions to anybody, not even to himself. Seeing this, this sight, opened the brunettes eyes. He never wanted this to happen again, he never wanted to see the other in an emotional roller coaster again. It didn't feel right, it felt painful to be around, but none the less he was greatful it happened. He got to see a side of his captian, that no one would ever see. He watched a change in the other male, it's like he never had wings. leaning forward he planted another kiss on the blondes lips, "I love you."

**Written for the hell of it, ooc-ness I'm sorry -.- Wesker is the uke, which wasn't supposed to happen at all, but it did anyways. Sorry. Anywho I felt the need to write fluffs and sadness, and a crying Wesker, Why? Because nobody seems to consider that well yeah, Wesker has that cold calculating stoic personality, but that doesn't mean it's physically impossible for the man to cry. Yes, it would never happen, but I don't care. Oh meh Gerd, this is a writters dump for you. Again, sorry. I'm also terrible with endings, I wanted more fluffs but I don't have much time left. So enjoy, and please no Flames about the Uke-ness of Wesker -.- Hope you liked anyhow :D**


End file.
